The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check their blood glucose levels to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
One method of obtaining a body fluid sample, such as a whole blood sample, is to use a lancing device. The whole blood sample may then be used to determine the glucose concentration of an individual. Existing lancing devices use a lancet to pierce the tissue of the skin, allowing a blood sample to form on the skin's surface. Typically, lancing devices hold the lancet within them when the lancet is not in use, so as to shield the user from injury as well as to assist in preventing or inhibiting contamination.
Existing lancing devices require two-handed operation, are dangerous, or are ineffective in releasing the lancet. Two-handed operation requires that one hand hold the lancing device while the other hand removes the lancet. This is inconvenient to many users as the lancet is small, and may cause safety problems as the lancet could pierce the user's skin inadvertently. This can cause the user pain and may also transmit diseases. Some one-handed designs eject the lancet too hard such that ejecting the lancet becomes dangerous if the lancet is not re-shielded. Still other one-handed designs do not eject the lancet effectively, as the lancet is not released from the lancet holder even after the user depresses the release mechanism. Yet other one-handed designs have complicated release mechanisms internally, such that if a user drops the lancing device, the release mechanism may jam and no longer eject the lancet from the lancing device.
It would be desirable to have a lancing device and a method for using a lancing device that addresses these issues.